


Highlighter

by storyofmine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Niall, Hangover, M/M, Morning After, Narry for the win, Party, alcohol (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofmine/pseuds/storyofmine
Summary: Based on this (by soufflehour on Tumblr):Person A: Oh come on, I wasn't that drunk.Person B: You tried to color my face with a highlighter because you told me I was important.





	Highlighter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little one shot I needed to get off my chest.
> 
> If you've got a prompt for me, you can send it to me on my Tumblr (xstoryofminex.tumblr.com/ask)

Niall wasn't someone who got pissed drunk usually. He liked having control over his thoughts and actions while being out and knew he was the rational one in his relationship.

So, when Harry and Niall went out to have a drink to celebrate the end of the tour, he was sure that it would end the way it always ended: Harry having one drink too much, getting wasted and Niall being the one who was sober and brought them home safely.

What he didn't expect was to wake up the next morning without a clue about what happened the night before and how he had gotten home. The headache, which seemed to crack his head open, should have been indicator enough.

He wasn't sure what time it was but the sun was shining and lit up the big, white room. The fluffy blanket was draped over him but, and Niall needed a second to realise it, it wasn't the only warmth source.

A tattoo-covored arm lay over his hip, drawing him closer to the bigger body behind him. Putting everything together, Niall leaned back into the warming chest of his boyfriend, sighing contendly while doing so.

"Good morning, sleepy. Did you finally wake up?" Harry asked, trying to hide a chuckle.

Niall groaned and hid his face underneath the blanket which caused Harry to let out a small laugh.

"Maybe not." Harry placed a peck on Niall's neck, who then shuddered at the touch of the soft lips

"I feel like I've banged my head against a wall several times", the blonde whimpered and rolled over on his other side to be able to look at his beatiful partner.

Said man already smiled down at him, green eyes glistening with love and fondness for the older boy who placed his ear against the curly haired's chest to seek out his heartbeat which, as weird as that may sound, soothed the hammering in his head.

"Doesn't surprise me if I'm being honest. Haven't seen you as knackered as you were yesterday in a long time" Harry told him and combed the blond hair with his big hands.

"Was it that bad?" Niall asked but Harry didn't give him an answer, which itself was enough to prove him right. "Ugh, did I do something stupid?"

"Nah", was Harry's answer, "you just told everyone who walked by that you can't be with 'em because you love me too much to leave me. 't was really cute."

Niall sighed out in relief. "Thank god." He was just about to close his eyes again to try and get some more sleep when Harry coughed awkwardly and caught Nialls full attention. "What?", he asked a bit scared.

Harry chuckled. "Nothing bad, just- I went to the toilet at some point and when I came back, I couldn't find you. You weren't where I told you to stay until I came back. I mean, I didn't have to look for you because you were standing on stage and asking for a highlighter. You needed one before I came back so I wouldn't know you had one"

Niall looked confused. "Why would I need a highlighter?"

"That's what I asked you when you came back." Harry smiled fondly at Niall. "You said you needed to colour my face with highlighter."

The creases on Niall's forhead only deepened and as much as Harry loved seeing his boyfriend acting this cute, he didn't want to torture him much longer. Harry tightened his grip around Niall's waist. "I couldn't even ask why you wanted to do it before you already tried to reach my face. Thankfully, I was able to stop you and then you explained you needed to colour my face with highlighter because I am important."

Niall's eyes widened and he opened his mouth in surprise. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "'t was cute though and made me fall in love with you even deeper if that's possible."


End file.
